


duende

by rosie_peverell



Series: One Piece ficlets [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_peverell/pseuds/rosie_peverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy unintentionally charms everyone he meets. Zoro is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	duende

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for a drabble prompt on my tumblr, liked it enough to put it on here!

Since Zoro met Luffy he’s known that one of the captain’s biggest strengths is his ability to make friends out of strangers, enemies, and the unwilling. He knows how it feels to have conviction that was so unwavering just moments ago slip away (that hard wooden cross in the summer sun by the looming marine building, the chafing of rope on his wrists, the emptiness at his side where his swords would normally sit) and be repossessed by something else, wholly new (that bright smile, the tiny boat bobbing on the ocean, the feeling of starving again but not really minding it).

 

 

 

Zoro sits in the little rowboat with his legs stretched in front of him as Luffy takes a turn at rowing. Neither are sure where they’re heading but Luffy’s vigour is so constant and unflinching that Zoro can’t help but feel positive about the whole thing - never mind the fact that they haven’t eaten in three days and that the back of his head and neck is burning a furious red-brown with the relentless heat of the sun.

Zoro’s turn comes and Luffy takes his seat, leaning over the side of the boat, trailing a hand through the water, leaning much too far over the edge.

"Oi, Luffy," Zoro says, a little angrily. "Don’t you dare fall out of the boat again. I’m still sitting in a damp spot from last time."

"I told Zoro to take his pants off if it bothers him so much," Luffy grumps. "But I won’t fall out - I tied myself to the boat, see?" He points, and Zoro stares. Luffy’s waist is tied with the rope that came with the little rowboat, secured at the joint where one of the oars is turning steadily in a circle, cutting through the calm waves, taking them who-knows-where.

"Tch, honestly…" Zoro mutters, feeling that now-familiar rising of appreciation (adoration) and quashing it to address later.

Suddenly Luffy shouts, leaning further out over the ocean. Zoro’s hand twitches to grab him but the rubber man manages to stay in the boat. “Look, Zoro! I can see land!” He’s pointing somewhere out of Zoro’s vision and the swordsman turns to look. Sure enough there’s an island far off in the distance, shores partly obscured by a low-hanging mist.

"Finally…" Zoro says, but Luffy doesn’t answer, and everything goes quiet for a moment. Luffy’s face is alight with the golden glow of the setting sun, his arm stretched in front of him, pointing to the island, the sea breeze pushing his hair from his forehead. For a few moments, time seems to slow down. Zoro stares unthinkingly. The oars rest in his slack hands, bobbing with the motion of the waves.

"Zoro?" Luffy says, waving a hand in front of Zoro’s eyes. "You stopped rowing! C’mon, we gotta go get some meat!"

He comes to with a start, ripping his gaze from Luffy and turning to the darkening horizon before him as he begins to row quickly away from it. “Aye, Captain!”


End file.
